japaneseanimefandomcom-20200216-history
Panchy
Panchy (パンチー) is the loving wife of Dr. Brief. Including the mother of Tights, and Bulma. She is also the maternal grandmother of Trunks, and Bra. Her first name was never revealed in the DB series, but in an interview with Akira Toriyama. Most importantly, she is also the mother in law of Prince Vegeta. Background Her birthday and early childhood are a complete mystery. Panchy's primary role in the series and franchise is to take on a housewife esque role at Capsule Corporation, and her detailed roles are mostly primarily filler. Her past is also a complete mystery and the year she was born is never established. Personality In the Japanese version, Panchy Brief has been shown to be very ditzy in the Japanese version. For an example, she does not even know that Future Trunks is the older version of her infant grandson, Trunks. However, in Dragon Ball Z Kai, she is portrayed slightly as less ditzy in the English version, while also being more aware of the tough situation and commenting from time to time based on the circumstances rather than having no clue of what's going on. This makes Son Gohan comment that she is weird after dropping Bulma off during the Androids Saga. In addition, presumably because of her ditzy nature, she complimented Kuririn's awful singing ability during a Karaoke session at a Hanabi picnic, despite his singing ability being lacking at best, and downright terrible at worst. She seems to be, along with her husband, almost entirely oblivious and clueless to a very dangerous serious situation; such as when King Piccolo was coming to destroy West City, they had simply tried to get all their pets and leave. Another example is when they were offered a chance to stay on Kami's Lookout while Majin Buu was at large, and she and her husband simply declined just so that they could feed and look after their pets; she said: "Remember even if we meet a gruesome, gory and grotesque end at the hands of this Majin Buu, you can always bring us back with the Dragon Balls". This would prove that throughout the series they care quite a lot for their pets. Despite being mostly friendly, Panchy does show signs of extreme anger in anime filler episodes. For example, she gets very angry when Dr. Brief tells Chi-Chi that the ship is ready for planet Namek right after her father persuades her not to go. Also, in the video game Dragon Ball Z The Legacy of Goku II, if the player goes over the cookie limit, she informs him that she will get upset if he make a "mess" on her carpet. Patchy does have some sort of obsession with sweets. When Trunks was a kid, he even stated "What's with you and food?". Appearance Mrs. Brief aka Panchy has a thin frame, light fair skin, light blue eyes (but she keeps her eyes close), thick eyebrows, eyelashes and light blonde hair. She also wears lipstick. Ironically her hair is very short and curly. Her eyes are almost always closed yet she is still able to see everything clearly when they are. Mrs Brief also is seen to wear upscale clothing and jewellery. In her first appearance she wears a dark blue dress. Later on in the Namek Saga, she wears an orange shoulder less shirt and tight blue jeans. Despite no mention of extraordinary life extension, Mrs. Brief appears to be all but untouched by time or age in all her appearances, dating from Bulma's late teens to modern-day Trunks' childhood. This also seems to hold somewhat true for her husband too. 'Dragon Ball (Anime)' She appears when Bulma comes home to ask her father about something. 'Dragon Ball Z (Anime)' Namek arc When Son Goku comes to her house to see If her husband, Dr. Brief is done with his new remodel Saiyan Spaceships. She tells Goku that it isn't done yet and takes him to It. She then tells Goku that she will be right back to get a drink. Then when she comes back with the drinks, she, Oolong and Puar witness Goku starting up his ship to go to Planet Namek. Later on, she meets Vegeta after he is sent to planet Earth with everyone else who had been revived with the Namekian Dragon Balls. Her caring role continues through the period of Vegeta training to become a Super Saiyan and fight the Red Ribbon Androids, in which she comments on him being a husband-worthy man for Bulma because he is seen to be hard-working. Androids & Cell arc She is seen looking after baby Trunks when her daughter asks her to before heading out. But got confused when Bulma say she was going to see her grown up son in which she had open her eyes after hearing this. Cell Games arc She is seen talking about the World Martial arts tournament. Then she is seen watching Future Trunks going back to his timeline. She then saw baby Trunks walking for the first time. Majin Buu arc Later on, during the Majin Buu Saga, she and her husband choose to stay at Capsule Corporation rather than go to Kami's Lookout where it is safer. This worries Bulma, and eventually leads to West City being targeted by Majin Buu after their Trunks' address is revealed to Buu and Babidi. Trunks also shows great concern for both his grandparents during this time, heading to Capsule Corporation to get the Dragon Radar so in case they are killed, they can be wished back to life. Goku convinces both Buu and Babidi to avoid going there while she and her husband assist Trunks in finding the radar. Mrs. Brief tries to get Trunks to take a break and eat throughout the search, but he constantly refuses and explain the urgency of the situation, though, she nor her husband seem concerned. After finding the radar, Trunks leaves after commenting on his grandmother's strange fascination with food. Later on, she and her husband are killed off screen during Super Buu's Human Extinction Attack. 'Dragon Ball Super (Anime)' Battle of Gods arc Mrs. Brief attends Bulma's birthday party with Dr. Brief. She is shown mainly with her husband, first seen sitting with the Ox-King. She is later on seen with the other women. Interestingly, she is frequently shown with her eyes open throughout the saga. When Beerus shows up, Mrs. Brief and her husband witness the Z-Fighters battle against him, and seems concerned when they lose. She also displays horror when Beerus gets ready to destroy the Earth in episode 8, but relieved when he gives them a chance to live after challenging Oolong to a game. Resurrection F arc Ten months after the encounter with Beerus, Frieza is revived and seeks revenge on Goku. While fighting Vegeta, Frieza blows up the Earth. Bulma's mother is having lunch with her husband Dr. Brief at Capsule Corporation when she witnesses Frieza's explosion, leading to her death. This event is however reversed by Whis doing his Temporal Do-Over technique. After this, Bulma prepares a feast for her family and friends so Bulma's mother attends. Universe 6 arc She is featured as a background character as she and her husband travel with the others to support Beerus's team in the tournament. Future Trunks arc Panchy and her husband return from a trip to find their yard ruined by Goku's short battle with Black Goku. Unlike her first encounter with Future Trunks, she immediately recognizes her future grandson and happily greets him. 'Dragon Ball GT (Anime)' Panchy is not seen at the end of Dragon Ball Z, nor she is seen at all in Dragon Ball GT, suggesting she may have passed along with her husband sometime before GT begins. At this point, she would be over seventy, since Bulma is over fifty years old during this time. Future Trunks' life in his timeline shows that she has passed sometime during his teen-hood, as neither he or Future Bulma express any anger that she was destroyed by the Androids, only leaving natural cause. Film Appearances 'Dragon Ball Z movie 8' 'Dragon Ball Z movie 14' Video Games Mrs. Brief appears in all the following video games: *Dragon Ball Origins 2 *Dragon Ball Z Attack of the Saiyans *Dragon Ball Z Buu's Fury *Dragon Ball Z Harukanaru Densetsu *Dragon Ball Z The Legacy of Goku *Dragon Ball Z The Legacy of Goku II *Dragon Ball Z 2 Super Battle Quotes *Oh Goku! Relationships 'Dr. Brief' 'Bulma' 'Vegeta' 'Future Trunks' 'Trunks' 'Son Goku' 'Son Gohan' 'Son Goten' 'Chi-Chi' 'the Ox King' 'Kuririn' 'Tien' 'Chaozu' 'Yamcha' 'Piccolo' 'Puar' 'Oolong' 'Master Roshi' 'Majin Buu' 'Babidi' 'Super Buu' Knownable Relatives *Unnamed Parents *'Dr. Brief' (Husband) *'Tights' (1st Daughter) *'Bulma' (2nd Daughter) *'Vegeta' (Son in law) *'Future Trunks' (Grandson, Future Timeline) *'Trunks' (Grandson) *'Bra' (Granddaughter) *'Bulma Leigh' (Descendant) *'Vegeta Jr.' (Descendant) Trivia *Mrs. Brief is not seen at the end of Dragon Ball Z, nor she is seen at all in Dragon Ball GT, therefore suggesting she may have passed along with her husband sometime before GT begins. At this point, she would be over seventy, since Bulma is over fifty years old during this time. Future Trunks' life in his timeline shows that she has passed sometime during his teen-hood, as neither he or Future Bulma express any anger that she was destroyed by the Androids, only leaving by a natural cause. *In the Japanese version, she is apparently unaware of Chi-Chi's name, simply referring to her as "Goku's wife" and "Missus". *During the entire Dragon Ball franchise, she does not seem to look older, however it is apparent she is well over middle-aged by the Buu Saga, as Bulma is over forty at the time. *She does not make any appearances in Dragon Ball Z: TV Special 2 or in Dragon Ball GT, and it is revealed that she and her husband both had died sometime before Age 780. *??? Voice Actresses *'Japanese' : Mariko Mukai (1986 – 1991), Hiroko Emori (1991/DBZ Movie 8), Yoko Kawanami (1992 – Present) *'English' : Cynthia Cranz (1997 – Present) all information on Mr. Brief came from http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Mrs._Brief Gallery Tumblr mmz3olpCCI1qggwgeo1 1280.png|Mrs. Brief says the spaceship isn't ready yet Tumblr mnaubxRppR1qggwgeo1 1280.png Dbz65-07.jpg DragonballZ-Movie11 1175.jpg|Mrs. Brief meets her grandson Category:Characters Category:Females